Flash
by Murmurer
Summary: A hopeless romantic... is nothing short of endearing. GuyAsch, BL


Title: Flash  
Word Count: 1,211  
Prompt: Thunder  
Warnings: BL, shameless fluff

Summary: A hopeless romantic... is nothing short of endearing.  
Disclaimer: I may seriously be considering naming my child after a video-game character. Luke is simple. So is Guy. And Jade's a unisex name, woohoo. And Anise sounds cute. rambles

* * *

The clock chimed for five. Sunlight had yet to pour over the horizon: the sweet summer syrup, brightening the day. One man took it upon himself to fill the morning with a pleasant aroma. A batch of finished products steamed on the counter, tantalizing any trapped in their allure.

A whiff consisted of dark rich chocolate and buttery batter. Guy knew better than to sample his own pastries, regardless of how good his work was; he was hungry and in that state, his mind tended to exaggerate taste. Besides that, he still had to prepare breakfast.

Ingredients were meticulously gathered and set aside. Cracked shells were discarded neatly in the trash bin. Good ol' scrambled eggs. Pepper and salt found their way into his hands. A pinch of both was all he needed. He glanced around for a moment, contemplating his workspace.

It was too quiet.

The local bard often performed various ballads, and Guy found himself humming one of the frequently requested. He understood the workings of the singer's profession. What other tactic could earn a brimful of gald as well as a serenade of clichéd promises?

Mellow and soft-spoken, the words carried a straightforward melody, and he knew them by heart. Each word rolled off his tongue with the greatest of ease. Given, Guy sung at an octave lower than the usual, but the lyrics did not complain. They complimented his talent by echoing his expression of pure admiration for another. Yes, the song belonged to love.

Guy was lost in his performance, unaware of the footfalls descending the staircase.

"Apparently, it's natural to break out into song at 5:15 sharp. Remind me how you came about this bizarre ritual?"

Bowls and measuring cups clattered over the countertop. Two startled arms froze in place, a wooden spatula covered in egg raised dangerously close to Guy's face via reflexes. He stammered helplessly, unable to cope with the fact that he'd been caught.

Asch inspected the scene with false interest, his act lasting a mere moment. He moseyed on over and pecked the chef on the cheek. A blush showed instantaneously. Asch snickered, "And that's the only compliment you'll get out of me."

"You like my cheeks?" he asked unsurely, wondering where the compliment was located.

Asch corrected him coolly, "I deemed you worthy of a gesture as intimate as that." The god-general took a seat and looked out the window, not surprised that the weather forecast was wrong. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. He huffed in disdain.

Guy had waited till the other turned away to pout, but he soon replaced the childish habit with a forgiving smile. 'You win some, you lose some,' as they say. He was willing to allow Asch a few well-deserved victories. Through that bluff of an ego, Guy knew he cared.

Calmly, as if nothing had happened, he turned the stove off. Guy hummed a bit softer this time, hoping he had met his embarrassment quota of the day. Various breakfast traditions were piled on plates: eggs, bacon, pancakes. With the expertise of a head waiter - or servant if one so chose - Guy whisked the plates over to the table.

They landed with a muted clunk. Forks and knives were quickly distributed. Guy sat down feeling accomplished.

Asch waved away those happy feelings on a whim, "I'd prefer it if you made something a little more original. This seems too bland." Guy didn't complain nor attempt to defend himself as he prodded his food absent-mindedly. He dutifully made a mental note to flip through the cookbook sometime soon, preferably before tomorrow morning.

The meal went by without a word. Only the chime of the clock soothed the silence. Guy looked up hesitantly and noticed Asch staring quite intently. A split second later, the boy averted his gaze from Guy.

A laugh slipped past Guy's lips.

Their eyes locked once more. "Would you like some dessert?" Guy gestured towards the tray of pastries, chocolate éclairs.

Asch replied, "No. Not right now." Guy couldn't hide the dejection his eyes showed.

In an apprehensive voice he pleaded, "I spent all morning baking them, though. Please?" Guy bit his lip to keep it from trembling. It was barely noticeable, his nervous habit, but to the trained eye of a fellow swordsman, quirks like this were difficult to miss. Guy thought for a moment about how he was acting, feeling rude for insisting yet miffed nonetheless.

"It's not that. I said 'not right now', didn't I? Besides, I have something more important to do," Asch argued. The priorities quip dissolved any regret or sympathy Guy had the decency to feel for the other.

Annoyance tinged his words, "Fine. If something's more important than me, I understand."

A fist slammed on the table. Dishes shook fervently, echoing waves of frustration. Asch hissed, "Stop interrupting me! I had an announcement to make until you decided to play jealous housewife. Can I talk now?"

Guy cringed and demanded, "I come off as a what?"

The question was ignored. "Just for the record, I've never told you or anyone about this before. But you better listen." - Asch sneered - "Repetition is for old men."

Guy didn't bother to withhold his exasperation, offended by the last statement. He muttered, "Understood, sir."

"Damn… I had this all planned out, too." Guy heard a sigh and waited curiously. He felt remorse for retaliating, mindful of the other's restless behavior. Asch wavered for a moment, but decided to go through with it: "I love you, too. Just thought you'd like to know."

No one could hold a grudge against that. Certainly not Guy.

Guy forgot to breath, waiting for his mind to catch up to his sense of hearing. "Glad to see my opinion's appreciated." Piercing emerald eyes fixed upon the blonde swordsman. Guy shook his head frantically, searching for an appropriate reply before he was engulfed in a rage of sarcasm and impatience. Asch growled, "Well? If you have something to say, spit it out."

Guy knew it was unbecoming to spit. He answered, "Of all the new things I learn each day, the most worthwhile ones are taught by you." They both blushed in their own timid way.

Guy stood up and tucked his chair in. Nervously he made his way to the counter and lifted the tray with graceful hands. He set it back down before the former heir, expecting both critique and praise. Asch wasn't the kind to blindly shower compliments, nor did he ever seem eager to please.

They had two different ways of showing affection, and Guy hadn't exactly taken that very well in the beginning. Slowly he began to accept this fact, however, and Asch had stood by him through thick and thin. Loyalty. Love did not always manifest in physical means, and Guy learned this through experience.

The fact that Asch had provided this lesson meant all the more to him. He smiled at the simplicity of his own feelings. "But I've always known that. I trust you, Asch. Because I love you."

There was a blaze of lightning as thunder crackled just outside. "I hope you're not as fickle as the forecast."

Guy merely offered an éclair and grinned when it was accepted.


End file.
